Dog Boyfriend
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Sakura found an injured dog on the way home but this is no normal dog. With the power to turn into a human he is claiming Sakura is his mates and wants to have kids with her. Now she must deal with him and the evil scientists that is after them now.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno sighed as she walked home from school. She was fifteen years old, an honor student, president of her class and almost every club in school, and had many friends. Make that girl friends. None of the guys at her school seemed interested in her because of her brute strength, most fifteen year old girls shouldn't be able to punch a hole in the wall but Sakura somehow could. She didn't understand why and stopped trying to figure out how in middle school, it only added more problems to her long list of possible guy friends but all got scared and ran away.

She was born with brute strength and it seemed to scare away every guy that came near her. "At this rate I'm going to grow old alone," She could already imagine herself as an eighty year old woman with cats and dogs running around her big and empty house. "I really need a boyfriend." She sighed again, eyes looked up to the sky and praying that it would somehow grant her a miracle and send a handsome boy to her.

"Wait? What's that?" She stopped and watched as a small figure was flying in the air, it was directly above her and it looked like it was getting closer to her. "Whoa!" she finally noticed that whatever was in the air was falling. She reached her hands out to catch it but instead it landed on her face.

"What the…?" she quickly took whatever had landed on her face off and looked at it. It was a small white dog and it had a wound on its side and was losing a lot of blood. "I better hurry before it's too late." Picking up the dog, Sakura ran home to treat the wound pooch. She would wonder later why a dog was flying in the air but for now she would take it home with her and heal it before it died.

She reached her home in no time, quickly treating the wound on the injured dog. Being the only daughter of two veterinarians came in handy for situations like this. She had brought home wounded animals before so this was nothing new to her. Like every other time, she cleaned the wound making sure to check if it was infected or not, she was glad to see that it wasn't. The blood lost wasn't too bad so the dog was in any immediate danger.

"There we go," she finished wrapping up the bandages and smiled when she saw the dog was no longer in any pain. "You had me worried for a minute there," She scratched behind the dog's ear. The dog had a white body but its ears were brown, there was also a dog tag in the shape of a fang around its neck She looked at it but it only had a name written on it, no address or phone number. "So your name is Akamaru? Well I'm glad to see that you're injuries weren't too bad, Akamaru." A yawn escaped her lips as she rubbed the dogs head. "Let's go to bed." Picking up the small dog with great care, Sakura brought them both to her room to take a quick nap. After her nap she would talk to her parents about what to do with Akamaru, if he didn't have any owners she wondered if they would let her keep him.

"I wonder though…" She said out loud, lying still on her bed, Akamaru right next to her face. "I wonder though, how a small dog like you could have gotten hurt so badly? And what were you doing flying in the air?" She looked over the small dog that seemed to be staring right at her. "I've never met a dog like you before but I'm glad that I found you." Another yawn left her mouth as her eyes grew heavier and heavier. Soon she was sleeping soundly on her bed, Akamaru sleeping right with her.

* * *

The sound of birds chirping woke Sakura up from her sleep. She sat up and let out a long yawn and gasped when she saw that the sun was shinny brightly outside her window. She had slept the whole day yesterday. "Oh man, mom and dad are probably…!" she moved to get out of bed and see what her parents were up to but stopped when she felt a weight keeping her down. Removing the covers she saw what that weight was.

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed once she saw the body of a naked male sleeping next to her. He was a tan young man that seemed no older than her with two red upside down triangles on his cheeks and short messy brown hair. His arms were wrapped around her waist and were keeping her from moving. "Get off of me!" One hit to the head sent the young male flying out of her bed and onto the floor.

"What the hell?" He sat up, holding his head in pain and sent a glare towards Sakura. "What you do that for?" Both his hands were holding his head; his legs were crossed so Sakura didn't see his parts…yet. She really hoped he didn't stand up anytime soon.

"Shut up? You have no right to be asking me any questions," She jumped off her bed herself, pillow in hand to defend herself. "Now tell me who you are and why the hell you were in my bed!"

The guy just gave her a strange look before yawning. "What's up with you? You put me in your bed last night." He scratched the back of his head, looking calm and acting like this was a normal thing. "What? Do you suffer from short-term memory lose or something?"

Annoyed by his reply she threw the pillow at his face. How dare he try and give her that kind of answer, she was the smartest girl in her school not some stupid teenaged girl that believed everything a hot guy told her. "No I didn't. I put Akamaru in the bed next to me," That got Sakura mad, how dare he try and trick her. "And I don't suffer from memory lose!" She added on, glaring at the strange man that suddenly appeared in her room. "Wait a minute, where's Akamaru?" She looked all around her room but she saw no sign of the white injured dog.

"Man, you're slow." She heard him say and twitched in rage.

"Excuse me! What did you just…!" Her words died in her throat when she saw the man in her room stand up in front of her, revealing his whole naked self to her. "Ahh! What are you doing you?" Hands flew to cover her eyes.

Suddenly she felt two strong yet gentle hands pull at her wrists, making her look into the blackish brown eyes of this mysterious man. "I'm showing you that you did bring me here yesterday." He dropped hold of her wrist and took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared in front of her and out stepped Akamaru; he was wagging his tail up at her and seemed to be smiling.

The world suddenly stopped moving, time itself had stopped when Sakura the white dog from yesterday re-appear and the strange boy from this morning was gone. Her green eyes doubled in size, her breathing came out in short gasp, and suddenly her brain became a blank slate. She forget everything she knew, everything she had learned over the years had left her in that one moment and now all she could think of was that the dog she had brought home had turned into a human boy. She felt dizzy when she thought of all this and fell to her knees, her head bowed down as she looked at her the hands in her lap. "I'm so confused!" she confessed, her mind finally coming back to her.

Her hands flew up to her head, trying to think of everything she had learn in her classes about the human body, animals, hell even about magic she had seen being used on television. A small whimper distracted her from her thoughts and saw that the dog or man or whatever was licking her hands, trying to comfort her. He knew she was upset and he was trying to help.

"Thank you, you're a good boy." She scratched him behind his ear and giggled when she saw him lean more into her hand. She had to admit she was confused as hell but having a dog around was still nice. Suddenly with a giant puff of smoke the dog became a human boy once more. He sat right next to her, head resting on Sakura's shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist. "What are you doing?"

She tried pushing him off her but he was to strong for her, he only brought her closer to him. They were cheek to cheek now and she could feel the wide grin he had on his face. "I'm hugging you. It's what you humans do when you show appreciation for others right?" The question he asked her was strange. It made her wonder more about this strange boy.

"Yeah, I guess so." She didn't understand this guy or the weird situation she was in. She had never seen animals transform into humans before.

"I'm glad I got it right," he hugged her even closer to him. He was rubbed his cheeks against hers and Sakura unconsciously started petting his head. He was acting like such a puppy that it was a reaction she just did. "You smell nice." He licked her neck and Sakura jumped away.

"Can you please not do that," Sakura jumped to the safety of her bed, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. "Just tell me what's gong on," she held the part of her neck that he licked in her hand, her face burning from her blush. "How can you change into human?" she wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"I don't know," he jumped on the bed with her and Sakura squeaked. He was crawling to her, exposing every part of his body to her virgin eyes. She pulled the blankets over her head, trying to block out the images she kept seeing but they wouldn't leave her mind. "I've just always been able to do this," he pulled the blankets off her head, a wide grin on his face. "What'ca doing? Playing a game?" he really was like a puppy. She was sure if he was in his dog mode then his tail would be wagging.

"Not really," she tried pulling the blankets back but he kept pulling the away from her. "Akamaru, stop it." She tried pulling the blankets back but he was stronger than her and ripped them completely off her bed.

"Give me a different name," he sat himself down in front of her. "I like the name Akamaru, it's cool and all but I want another name. One for the human me." He was asking her to name his human half.

"Um…" she looked around her room, trying to think of a name that would work for the guy. He had brown hair, black slit-like eyes, and red tattoos on both his cheeks. He was not your everyday guy so she didn't think a common name would fit for him. She looked at his face and neck because she wasn't going to go any lower and tried to see if any of his other physical characteristics would give her an idea. She looked and saw he was still wearing the fang shaped dog tag around his neck. "Kiba?" she knew Kiba meant fang and his tattoos looked liked fangs too. "It means fang so it can match your necklace and your tattoos." She explained her reasons for the name.

He seemed to think about this for a minute, considering the name and its meaning. "I like it!" he jumped at her, his larger body covering hers and Sakura blushed when she felt every part of his body. She had gone to bed wearing her school uniform and with her just wearing a skirt it made her feel things that she shouldn't be feeling. "What's your name?" he was lying on top of her. Hands on both sides of her face, and his legs were in between her while his face was only an inch from hers.

"Sakura," she felt her whole face heat up when she saw what position they were in. Didn't this guy know what he was doing and how this looked? What if her parents walked in? "My name is Sakura." She could only pray that her parents had left for work already.

"Sakura?" he said her name and smiled. It was like saying her name gave him a sweet taste on his tongue and he licked her cheek. "Ok, Sakura I decided," he put his hands on her cheeks, making their faces come even closer together. "You're going to be my mate." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"What?" she didn't have a chance to argue. He was kissing her and Sakura felt her eyes roll in the back of her head. This guy that was also part dog was kissing her, calling her his mate, and was still sitting on top of her naked. What was she supposed to do now? _"I need to get him off me before this goes any further." _she tried pushing him off her but he wasn't moving. Her legs couldn't get a good shot at him and his body weight was heavier than hers. _"I gotta…huh?" _she stiffed when she felt one of his hands leave her cheek and start unbuttoning her uniform shirt.

Rage boiled inside her. This guy was trying to take advantage of her and there was no way she was going to allow that. "Knock it off!" she punched him across the face, sending him off her and her bed. She was panting, she could finally breathe again and she was angry.

"What you do that for?" Kiba held his cheek and gave her a hurt look. "What'd I do?" his eyes held rejection and suddenly Sakura felt bad for hitting him.

"I could ask you the same thing," she had to remind herself that this guy tried taking advantage of her. "What were you trying to do to me?" she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for an answer.

"Mating," he jumped back up on the bed next to her and Sakura realized he was still naked and so was she. She squeaked and buttoned her shirt back up and put a pillow in between her and Kiba. "That's what you do to make babies isn't?" his question held nothing but honesty.

"Well yeah, that's how most people make babies," she looked at him, he didn't see normal. Well obviously changing from dog to human said he wasn't normal but his questions confused her. "People do, uh…mate together when they want to have a kid."

"Have you ever mated before?" Kiba's question this time made her turn sour.

"No, I've never been with any guy before." All the guys in her school thought she was weird because of her crazy strength.

"Really?" she looked up at Kiba and saw his eyes were sparkling. "No other male has ever tried marking you?" he was leaning over to her, hands going in her lap and his face was only an inch from hers. Clearly he never heard of a thing called personal space.

"I can honestly say no guy has ever tried to mark me." If he was talking about how dogs pee on each other than she was glad no one had ever tried marking her. Who wanted to be peed on?

"Great," he pushed her back down on the bed and started cuddling with her. "Then Sakura can be my mate," he held tight and Sakura was screaming inside her mind again. "When you hit me I thought it meant someone else had claimed you," He was holding her close. He was burying his nose in her hair and took a deep breath of her scent. "I'm glad we can be my mates."

She blushed but she didn't say anything. No one had ever said anything like that to her before and she found it really sweet that he did. "Kiba, let me up," he listened to her command and Sakura snuck out of her room and into her parent's bedroom. She did a quick check and saw they had already left for work so she didn't need to worry about Kiba being discovered. "Here," she had come back with a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a grey jacket that her father didn't wear anymore "You can wear this until for now. I don't need my parents walking in and finding a naked guy in my room." She even brought him some of her father's underwear too and was happy he wouldn't be walking around naked anymore.

Kiba thanked her and started changing, in front of her no less, but she didn't complain. She just turned around and started getting ready for school. She already had her uniform on so she really just needed to brush her hair and add on a few accessories. "Damn." She tried tying her favorite grey belt on but the fabric broke in half. It was an old gift from her mom but she liked it and was sad it was broken.

"What's wrong?" Kiba was beside her in a minute, worrying showing in his eyes.

She just sighed and took off the broken belt. "My favorite broke that's all," she looked down sadly at it. She had liked wearing it and would miss it but things break when they become old so she shouldn't complain. "I'll probably have to buy another…?" she was cut off when she felt something cold touch her neck. She looked down as saw it was the dog tag Kiba had been wearing.

"I know it's not your belt but this tag is special too me. I've had it since birth and it has my scent on it too so maybe it can replace your belt." He gave her a wide grin. He was trying to help her because he knew she was upset about her belt breaking.

"Kiba," she held the tag in her hands and played with it. It was a small sliver fang that only had the words Akamaru written on it but even though it was so simple it was really pretty. She smiled at him and thought of a good idea. She took one half of the broken belt and tied it around his forehead, keeping his bangs from hiding his eyes. "Thank you." He had given her something special and she wanted to do the same.

His hands touched the fabric that was now wrapped around his forehead. He seemed shock that it was there but he smiled all the same. "Thanks," his smile was genuine, showing her that he really did enjoy her gift and she was glad he did. "Now let's mate!" he picked her up and was bringing her back to the bed.

"Hold it," she jumped out of his arms and headed for her bedroom door. "I have to go to school. You can stay here if you want but if my parents come home you have to be quiet." She told him to stay and behave before she ran out of her house and off in the direction of school. If she didn't hurry she was going to be late and she didn't feel like being yelled at.

* * *

"So how come you were almost late today, Sakura?" her friends Naruto and Hinata asked her at lunch. Naruto was the only guy at her school that wasn't freaked out by her strength. They were eating outside in the school yard, each eating some food the brought from the school store. Or Sakura and Hinata were, Naruto somehow managed to sneak in ramen and was eating instant ramen in a cup.

"I had a little problem to deal with in the morning." Sakura had to sprint to school to get there on time and when she did she had collapsed in her seat. She had to deal with the dog she had brought home had turned into a human and that same guy wanted to try and have sex with her. That morning had been long and confusing and she was happy to be at school. She could relax and not have to worry about weird things here.

"Sakura," she spoke to soon. Kiba jumped down behind her and wrapped his arms around her frozen body. "I found you." He rubbed his cheek against hers; she could feel the grin he was wearing.

"_Damn it, I told him to stay home!" _she wanted to cry. Not only was he at her school but now she had to explain to her friends why some strange guy was hugging her. She could always tell them the truth but that could end up with her being locked up in a mental institution.

"Hey Sakura?" she looked at her two friends and saw they were giving Kiba questioning looks. "Who is this guy?" Naruto asked, still eating his ramen. Hinata was blushing and trying to look away so she didn't seem rude but she was curious.

"This is Kiba, she gave a weak chuckle. Things were not turning out good for her. "He's a friend of mine." She really hoped they wouldn't push for anymore details.

"A friend?" Naruto looked at the guy that Sakura was trying to pull away from. The guy seemed normal but there was something off about him that bothered Naruto. So when the guy was sitting next to Sakura and listening to her like she was commanding a dog, Naruto went up and whispered in her ear, "Is there something off about this guy? He seems…different?" his question caused Sakura to stiffen up and a growl come from Kiba.

His growl had caused everyone to look over at them. They wanted to see who was growling, what was going on, and if there was going to be a fight. "Hey, don't touch Sakura," he pulled her back in his embrace. She was sitting in his lap now and he held her tight from behind. "She's my mate and you can't have her!" he glared at Naruto, pulling Sakura even closer to him.

Sakura gave a weak laugh at all of this. Everyone in school was looking at them now and she wanted to run home. Kiba had just made her already complicated life even worse and she wasn't sure if she could fix this. Her two friends looked at Kiba strangely and she wanted to cry. "Mate?" Hinata looked at Sakura with confused eyes. "Does he mean girlfriend?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm his girlfriend," Sakura patted Kiba's arms that held her as she tried to do some damage control. "He's not from around here and in his country people say "Mate" instead of "Boyfriend/Girlfriend" it a whole weird international things." She prayed they would buy that and not ask anymore questions.

"Girlfriend?" Kiba looked at her in confusion. He didn't know what that word meant and Sakura once again wondered where he had grown up.

"It means we're a couple." She explained simply to him, reaching for her juice box and tried to play it off like this was a normal thing for her.

"I see," he seemed to think about the new term he had learned. "Then let's make babies!" he hugged her closer and Sakura spite out her drink.

"What?" she really hoped her friends hadn't heard her but by the looks on their faces they heard Kiba. Their eyes were wide and mouths open and she could see their minds working. They were thinking that they were doing it when Sakura had only just met the guy. She tried explaining to them that he was only joking with them but she felt Kiba rise up and taking her with him.

"Let's go!" Kiba picked her up bridal style and jumped over the fence of her school and run down the path that would take them to her house.

"Kiba put me down." She commanded him and he stopped.

"Okay," he sat her down on the ground and for a second she gave a sigh of relief. "I like the outside better." The sigh was sucked back in when he jumped on top of her. They were in a park and he was already starting to take off her clothes.

"This is not what I meant." She cried out, trying to stop his hands that kept trying to open her shirt.

He kept laughing at her, thinking she was playing a game with him but he suddenly froze above her. He got down closer to her, his face turned to the side and he growled. It was a low and fierce growl that scared Sakura and made her worry what was going on. She hadn't ever seen him angry and it was scary. "Kiba?" she called to him a low voice. She didn't understand what was going on. What had caused him to growl?

He didn't answer her. Instead he jumped up, picking her up with him and stood in front of her. "Come out you coward!" he called out into the empty park but Sakura knew there was a person there. Dogs had better sight, hearing, and smell than humans do and if Kiba said someone was there than she believed him. She just wished she knew why he was so agitated.

"So you found me," a new voice was heard but Sakura couldn't see anyone else in the park other than her and Kiba. Something she was grateful for because she didn't want anyone to see what Kiba had tried doing to her. Suddenly the winded picked up and the leaves began to create a cyclone around a moving figure. "Too bad that won't be enough to help you." A man appeared before them, an evil smile on his face and Sakura instantly didn't like him.

"Kabuto," Kiba growled his claws and teeth shining in the midday sun. "Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious," he took a step towards them and Kiba took a step back. "I'm here to bring you back to the lab."

"_Lab?" _Sakura didn't like this man or what he was saying. What did he mean by lab? Did Kiba grow up in a lab as some sort of test subject? _"That explains the questions." _Now she understood why he asked her questioned about the most basic things. If he grew up in a lab than it meant he had never experienced a life of his own.

"I'm not going back," Kiba had backed them up until there was nowhere else to go. Sakura's back was already hitting a tree and he was standing directly in front of her so she had nowhere else to go and it seemed neither did he. "I refuse to go back to that place and be your damn lab rat!" Sakura had wished that this had been the one time she had been wrong about something. She could already imagine the horrible things that this man and probably others did to Kiba on a daily basis.

"I can't do that Kiba, you're too valuable of a specimen to let go," his fixed his glasses on his face, the sun reflecting in the round lens and hiding his dark eyes. "If you like I can even bring along your friend so you won't be lonely." His eyes were no longer hidden and they were staring at Sakura, making her freeze over.

"Leave Sakura out of this!" Kiba growled again but this time was much fiercer than the last.

"But why?" Kabuto smirked at them, his eyes becoming icy and cold. "You've always talked about having a mate and now that you've found one we can keep you to together at all times, you'll never be separated from one another and you'll live together forever. Just like real mates should…right?" his voice turned dark and Sakura reached out to hold Kiba's arms, her body was shaking from fear and she wanted to get away from this man. His offer sounded nice but there was a price to it, if they did agree to his demands that their freedom would be taken and they could never get it back.

"Kiba, we need to get out of here." She didn't like the feeling she got from Kabuto. Something about him scared her and she didn't want to be near him any longer.

"You go," Kiba moved away from her, cracking his knuckles and stalked towards Kabuto. "I'll deal with him." He jumped at him, claws out to slash at the smirking face before him. He ran at Kabuto, a deep roar coming out when he attacked and began to slash at the man that was trying to take them prisoner. Kiba was fast but not fast enough, Kabuto aimed a good kick to his stomach and sent Kiba flying to the ground.

"That can't be all you have," Kabuto was taunting him. "I thought for sure the number one test subject would put up a better fight than that. Or maybe you're thinking about running away again?" he walked over to Kiba, pulling at his short brown hair. "Good right ahead, but just to let you in on a little secret. You run and she'll take your place." He pointed at Sakura and grinned when he saw the fear that was on her face.

Kiba's eyes widen for a minute when he processed the words Kabuto told him. Anger boiled inside him and he attacked again. Kabuto merely jumped out of the way, the smirk never leaving his face even as he was scratched by one of Kiba's claws. "Bad dog," he ran one finger across his cheek, his blood running down from the clean cut he had. "I think I'll have to punish you." He put his hands in his pockets and continued to jump out of the ways of Kiba's attacks.

"_Something's not right." _Sakura stayed where she was but her eyes followed the fight. She watched Kiba aim at Kabuto but the man just continued to dodge. _"Kiba's a good fighter but so is Kabuto," _she saw the kick and power that went with it. It was powerful enough to knock someone like Kiba to the ground and draw blood so this man knew how to handle himself in battle. _"So why is he only dodging?" _something wasn't right here. Kabuto was avoiding attacks that he could probably counter, he was strong so why was he running away. _"Unless…?" _Sakura gasped as her mind began to work. They needed to get out of there. "Kiba, get away from him!"

Kiba looked in her direction only for a second but that was all Kabuto needed. "Too late." He pulled a needle out from his pocket and stabbed it into Kiba's neck, injecting him with the drug that was in it.

"Kiba!" Sakura ran to him, catching his fallen body before Kabuto could do any more to him. "What did you do?" she glared up at the man, holding the boy close to her body.

"Just a simple sleeping drug," Kabuto showed her the empty needle. "He'll wake up in a few hours but by than he'll be back under our control. Just like a good test subject should be." He reached out to grab Kiba but Sakura grabbed him instead.

"Bastard!" she aimed a fist at his face and was pleased when she felt the contact happen and watched as he went flying across the park and into a tree. She felt it, she had broken his nose and by the looks of things a few ribs from how he landed on the tree.

"You…wench!" Kabuto spat out, blood spilling from his mouth, nose, ears, and more. "Take them away!" he shouted out and Sakura was too late to realize that they weren't alone.

A crowd of men all dressed in black surrounded them. Each one having a needle in their hands, the same drug that put Kiba to sleep would be used on her. Sakura wanted to cry, this was not what she wanted. She held Kiba close to her chest and cried, she didn't want this and she didn't know what to do. "Kiba, please help me." She whispered to his unconscious body just before she felt the sharp tip of the needle hit her neck and felt the drug injected into her system. She blocked out in a matter of seconds.

* * *

It was dark wherever she was, her mind was spinning and her body felt like it was being crushed by hundreds of boulders. Sakura brought her hands up to her head, rubbing out the pain that was hitting her. She felt like hell. Slowly she opened her eyes and hissed when a bright light hit her green eyes. With a hand in front of her face she sat up and looked around the room she was in. It was a room made entirely of metal with no windows and one giant door that she already new was locked. She was sitting on a metal examining table and she suddenly felt very much like she was in one of those sci-fi movies where the couple is abducted by aliens and left alone in the probing room.

"Kiba!" she jumped off the table the moment she saw the boy sitting next to her on another table. "Kiba. Kiba, please wake up!" she shook at the sleeping boy, his shirt was off and his pants were thorn but she saw that the headband she gave him was still there and that made her pleased for some reason. "Kiba!" she needed him to wake up so they could get out of this place.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake," she gasped when she heard the giant door open and Kabuto walked in, the men in black walking behind him. She was pleased that he was wearing bandages around half his face and body, she had done some damage and it showed. "I must say your strength surprised me, I didn't think a little girl like you could have such a strong right hook." He was trying to make a joke out of all this but that just made Sakura wanted to punch him again, this time much harder.

"What did you do to Kiba? Where are we? What do you want?" she needed to know what this was all about. Once she had the information she needed than she could form an escape plan.

Kabuto walked closer to them, standing on the opposite side of the table. "We are merely a group of scientists that wish to better the human species," Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "Kiba is the start of a great new order of bio-enhanced people that will lead us into a better world," This guy had the mad scientist routine down. Crazy plans and creepy smile and minions were all there. "Of course we had a few others before Kiba but he was the only one that managed to survive,"

"You talk about helping the world but you're all nothing but a bunch of murders!" She accused, wishing that they could leave already. Her hatred for him was growing with every breath he took and she didn't know how much longer she could go without hitting him.

Kabuto only shook his head, trying to put on an innocent smile. It didn't work. "Now Sakura as a fellow doctor you have to understand yourself that some people need to be sacrificed in order for things to prosper."

"How did you know I wanted to be a doctor?" now she desperately wanted to run. This situation was getting worse by the minute and every cell inside her told her to run.

"We have our ways," Kabuto chuckled and snapped his fingers. One of the men behind him came up and handed him a large tan folder. "We need to understand more about you if you ad Kiba are going to have children. We need to know if there will be any danger signs we should watch out for," he seemed deep in thought for a moment. "Of course with Kiba's bio-enhanced body and your good health and strength we shouldn't have to be concerned with too many problems."

"Just what the hell are you planning!" she was tried of this man and she wanted answers. All he's giving her so far was some crazy story and she didn't like any of it.

It was silent for a moment and Kabuto was still. "We will create a new world order," his voice was low and deadly and Sakura was scared. "Your children will help us take the first step in creating a world that we can control."

"You're crazy!" she needed to get away. She had to get Kiba and herself out of this place. "Kiba, please you have to wake up." She tried again to get the sleeping man to rise but he still refused to open his eyes.

"You heard her," Kabuto snapped his fingers again. "Kiba, wake up." In that instant black slit-like eyes were open and staring up at the bright lights above him. He sat up and stayed still, never moving an inch.

"Kiba," Sakura brushed away the tears she had in her eyes and hugged the still boy. "I'm so glad you're alright." She was expecting his two arms to come around her own body and pull her in, him screaming about them mating together.

It never happened.

"Hug her, Kiba." Kabuto said and once again in that instant Kiba's arms were around Sakura's body. They were still and very cold.

He was holding her but not because he wanted too. He was hugging her because he was told to do so. He was not the same boy she had met this morning that was smiling at her. This man before her was not her Kiba. "What did you do?" she whispered into the cold, still body of the boy that just this morning was all smiles and screaming about making babies with her. "What did you do!" she screamed, jumping out of Kiba's arms and grabbing Kabuto. She was smack that annoying smirk off his face and keep it up until he told her how to fix Kiba. "What did you –" she didn't have enough time to react. One minute she had her fist aimed at Kabuto's face and the next she was thrown to the ground, her cheek stinging and bleeding from the hit she took. She held her brushed cheek in on hand and looked on in shock and confusion at Kiba; he was standing in front of Kabuto and glaring down at her. His claws had her blood on his hand from when he hit her. "Kiba?" she didn't understand this. She didn't understand any of this!

"It's pointless," Kabuto came around and picked her up. "He's under our control now and there's nothing you can do now," he held her chin in his hand but she wasn't looking at him. She kept her eyes on Kiba and at his dull and lifeless eyes. "Now than, we have things we must do," Kabuto moved away to stand in front of Kiba and to men came up from behind and grabbed Sakura, restraining her. "Kiba, be nice to your mate now. We don't want anything happening to the mother of your future children." He commanded and like a robot Kiba nodded.

"Snap out of it, Kiba!" Sakura tried breaking free from the men that held her but two more came and held her down. "You can't listen to them! You just can't!" so badly she wanted to cry. She wanted to cry and pretend none of this was real, that Kiba was still the happy and cheerful boy that she first met.

"Don't worry, you'll reunite soon enough. We just need to prepare a few things first." Kabuto gave the command and Sakura was dragged out the door and Kiba watched, his eyes following her resisting figure being dragged down the hall.

"Let me go!" she was kicking and screaming as the en carried her down the empty hallways. She was pissed off and angry and wanted badly to run back into the room and hit something. She wanted to hit Kabuto for doing all this to the. She wanted to hit these men that were help keeping her prisoner. She wanted to go back and smack Kiba for letting them take her and just standing there and doing nothing. "Let me go!" she cried again, trying desperately to break free from their grip.

"Knock it off," she heard the sound of a door opening and before long she was thrown onto a bed. "This will be your room from now on, behave yourself and nothing will happen to you." The men warned her and shut the door before she had the chance to try and escape.

"Bastards!" She cried throwing one of the pillows on the bed at the locked door. She panted from her outburst and curled up on the bed, head pulled into her knees as she hugged herself. She wanted to go home. Who knows how long she's been here or what else they plan to do to her. She needed to escape but how? _"I need Kiba." _She thought back to the boy that was now under the control of these evil people. Her mind thinking back to this morning and the park, to when Kiba was still normal and showed feelings and free will. _"What was with me?" _she thought back to when she begged him to help her when he was knocked out by the drug. _"Was I really that weak I needed to beg for help?" _she regretted what she did. She hated how stupid she sounded and prayed that Kiba hadn't heard her. _"He's probably suffering so much right now."_ who knows what they did to him to get him to be like that but it couldn't be anything good. She was going to have to figure a way out of this place by herself but first she needed to get Kiba back to normal.

Now that she had that she just needed to think of a good plan that would work or maybe even find a weapon that could help her. She lifted her head and searched the room, the walls were white and bare, and there was nothing else in the room other than the bed she was sitting on. This place really was like a jail cell. There was a window but she could already tell that it was locked and there were bars on the outside of it. There goes tying the bed sheets together and escaping through the window by scaling the building. _"There has got to be a way out." _she was the smartest girl in her whole school, she had a brain and it was time for her to use it.

The sound of the door opening grabbed her attention and Kiba walked in. The door shut behind him and he moved onto the bed, pushing her down on it and got on top of her. Eyes still dead and dull, in one hand he held a needle with a strange colored liquid. "What's that?" she asked, opening he would answer her but at the same time wishing he wouldn't. If his eyes bothered her this much than maybe his voice would do the same.

"It's a simple drug that most women use to help them get pregnant," she jumped when Kabuto's voice came in over the loud speaker. "It won't cause either of you bodily harm and hopefully you'll produce a baby faster this way."

Sakura shuddered and didn't know what was worse. The fact that they were trying so desperately to get her pregnant or that there was a possibility that they were watching. _"This place is just full of creeps and perverts. I need to get out of here,"_ Her eyes looked over at Kiba and than the needle in his hands. She got an idea. _"Time to do what Naruto always do, wing it!" _when Kiba placed the needle to her neck she started screaming and pulling away from him, fake tears spilling down her face as she was frantically trying to pull away.

"Sakura, calm down. You're going to hurt yourself." Kabuto's voice came booming in over the loud speaker and Sakura knew her plan had worked.

"Than get that thing away from me," she pointed to the needle that Kiba still held at her neck. "Needles freak me out and I refuse to be near one." for good measure, she started to hyperventilate and pretend that she was going to pass out.

"That wasn't in your file." Kabuto seemed uncertain and she needed to add more in if this was going to work.

"I'm going to be a doctor and what kind of doctor is scared of needles. My father has been trying to get me use to them by giving me private lesions in his office but as you can, it hasn't worked!" she screeched when she felt the tip of the needle touch her skin.

"Very well," Kabuto sighed and seemed annoyed with all this but that just made Sakura grin. Her plan had worked. "Kiba put away the needle and bring Sakura with you back to the lab." He followed the orders he was given and threw the needle away from her and pulled her along and out the door back into the empty hallways.

"_Okay, so phase one worked and now I need a phase two." _Too bad she didn't have a phase two. They were going to a lab were there would probably be a lot of guards and who knows what else. She'll need to be careful with this part of her plan. _"Let's hope this works." _She prayed as she was dragged into the lab and was met with Kabuto and five guards.

"I am quite sorry, Sakura. Had I know you were afraid of needles I never would have sent Kiba in with one," she didn't miss the amused grin on his face and knew that he was lying. He totally would have sent him in with one of she really was scared of them. _"I really hate him." _She really hoped her plan worked. No way did she want to spend another second with this guy.

"Lucky for you we have a pill that you can swallow that will also work," he handed her a small yellow pill and a glass of water. "I do hope this is better." He really didn't and she could tell.

She had a feeling this pill did a lot more than just help her get pregnant. "Yes, this is much better." She didn't really care about him; she just wanted to get out of this place. She put the pill in her mouth and drank three gulps of water for good measure.

"Wonderful, now Kiba please go back to the room so you two can begin." This guy really was all about getting her knocked up. By the way Kiba didn't grab her meant her suspicion had been right. With a deep sigh to calm her nerves Sakura jumped into action.

She went right to it, kicking Kiba in the stomach and sent him flying to the other side of the room, but she knew she had to act fast. Picking up a nearby table she rammed it into the five guards that in the room and slammed them all into the wall at once. She heard the sounds of their ribs breaking and didn't drop the table until she saw that all five were knocked out and unconscious. Slowly she turned around and faced Kabuto, a smirk on her face as she spit out the pill. "Didn't really think I would trust you? I had a feeling there was more to that pill than what you were saying and I was right. You were trying to brainwash me the same way you did Kiba."

"You're right," Kabuto was confessing? Not what she expected. "We made it to put you under our control more than help you have children. We figured the two of you would have plenty of time together to create some on your own," his creepy smirk just increased. "Speaking of, Kiba, please hold her down." She didn't have enough time to move. Kiba was in front of her before she could blink and held her tight. "Good, now knock her out and carry her back to the room. I don't care if you have to rape her, just be sure to mate with her and have some damn kids." Kabuto was getting impatient and angry and Sakura could hear it in his voice. She was running out of time and she needed to get out of here before she was trapped in this evil place forever.

Of course that was easier said than done. Kiba was holding tight to her and his grip was only increasing with every passing second. She started chocking, trying to get air back in her lungs as her body was crushed into his. He was going to suffocate her. "K-Kiba…please…stop this!" she cried to him, tears falling from her eyes. She didn't know if it was because the lack of air or because she was scared or because she desperately wanted him back. "I-I k-know this i-isn't you," she was gasping, her lips turning blue and her vision fading. "You don't want this, you want a life that's free and your own," she was losing it. If this didn't work than she was done for. "I know this because of you were when I found you. You were so excited and happy that I couldn't help but feel so attached to you," she started seeing black spots and she was fading fast but she had to do this. She wrapped her arms around the very same person that was trying to suffocate her and possibly worse if things turned out bad for her. But she didn't let that bother her. She held him in her arms and looked up into his dull eyes. "I fell in love with that Kiba, he's the one I want to mate with." She moved one hand to touch his forehead where the headband was and the other to the necklace he had given her. "The Akamaru that I saw fall from the sky and the boy that I gave the name Kiba to. He's the one I love and he's the one I'm proud to call my mate." With the last of her strength she reached up and kissed him, her blue lips touching his unmoving ones and kissed him with the last of her breath.

What happened next surprised them all. Kiba's grip relaxed for a moment but it tightened back up right away, but instead of crushing her to death it seemed more like he was trying to kiss her to death. His lips began to move as did his hands as they worked all over her. "Knock it off!" she punched the boy off her and panted, happy that she could feel the sweet air filling her lungs back up again.

"Ow," Kiba sat up and looked up at Sakura, eyes looking her and dejected. "What you do that for? You're the one that kissed me." He was whining and complaining. He was looking at her with eyes that showed feelings. He was back.

"Shut up," she scolded him before jumping into his arms and held tight, crying about how scared she was. "I'm so glad you came back." she whispered into him, happy that the arms that held her now where warm and full of life, just like the rest of him.

"I'm sorry," he ran his thumb over the scratch on her bruised cheek and frowned. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He kissed her cheek and whimpered when he saw her wince.

"It's alright," she grabbed his hand and stood up. "I know you didn't mean it." She knew Kiba. Even if she had only known him for a day she still knew him and she knew that he would never hurt her.

"How…" they had forgotten they weren't alone. Kabuto was still in the room and he wasn't happy. "How can you have your will back?" he was growling out, body shaking from the rage he was feeling.

"Simple," Kiba grinned and pulled Sakura close to him. "I had the help of my mate." He picked her up in his two arms and jumped away. He ran to the door but not before trashing the machines and everything else in the lab. They had to put a stop to the research and experiments that were being done there. "No! No! No!" Kabuto's cries reached them as they ran down the hallway, an explosion was heard soon after and Kiba picked up speed.

"Hang on," he warned her and Sakura listened. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held tight as he jumped through a window and into a nearby tree. They jumped through for a while before finally stopping and looking back at the evil place they just escaped from.

"It's finally over," Kiba whispered into the wind as the two watched the building burn to the ground. No one was coming out of the burning building and they knew no one would be. "It's done."

"Kiba," Sakura kissed his cheek this time and smiled. "Let's go home."

"Yeah," he smiled back. "Let's go home." He moved again, jumping through the trees and rooftops until they made it back to Sakura's house and moved into her bed, falling asleep together in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_3 Months Later _

"Kiba, stop it!" Sakura cried in her bedroom as she tried getting ready for school but was meeting trouble once again.

"But why do you have to go to school?" Kiba was sitting on her bed, arms crossed and a pout on his tanned face. "Why can't you stay home with me?" he had been living with her ever since they both escaped from Kabuto and the evil lab. Of course her parents didn't know about it, they thought he was just a dog named Akamaru that Sakura had found. Her two friends found out the truth last month when they saw him transform because Naruto had hugged Sakura. The boy had a jealous side that was bigger than Naruto's hunger for ramen.

"I have to go to school," she sighed, brushing her short pink hair out of her eyes. "I'll be home early today so you won't be alone for long." She was graduating in a few weeks and then it was off to college were she would major in being a doctor and minor in being a veterinarian. Of course when she goes to college she was going to move out and in with her friends Hinata and Naruto. They all got a small three bedroom apartment that was right near the college they were going too and Kiba was moving in too. He still had a lot to learn about the world before he was left alone.

"Who cares," he jumped off the bed and grabbed her from behind, holding her close and whining. "Sakura even said she was proud to be my mate but we haven't done anything at all!" he cried and she sighed. He was always bringing that up. Ever since they escaped he had been trying harder than ever to get her to agree to have his kids. Somehow even under the control of Kabuto he had heard her little speech and was not giving up until she had a round belly that held inside their kid.

"I told you, once school is over and I get a job than we'll have one," she tapped his nose to let her go but he wasn't releasing her. "Kids are expensive and we need a home and money to take care of them." she got out of his hold finally and headed for the door, she didn't want to be late for class again.

"Than we'll move into my house." She froze at his words and shut her doors, green eyes staring questioningly at his black one.

"What do you mean your house?" he didn't have a house. He lived in her room.

He grinned at her and took her hand in his. "I went back a few days later back to the lab and found some documents that survived the fire. Turns out I had some family in the area and I went to visit them. They said I can move in at any time and you can too."

"Okay, and who is your family?" she wished he had told her this sooner. She has been up late some nights searching for his family but she had come up with nothing. Turns out he knew where his family was this whole time and didn't even tell her.

Kiba seemed to think for a minute. "I don't remember all there names but they said their last name was Inuzuka." And with that Sakura froze again.

"Inuzuka? As in the same Inuzukas that are world wide known for their skills with animals and are millionaires?" she felt like she wasn't breathing anymore. No way could he be related to them.

"Yep, that's them," Kiba gave a wide innocent grin and Sakura nearly hit him. He had no clue what a millionaire even was. "They said I was stolen from them at the hospital a few days after I was born so that's how Kabuto got me," her annoyance disappeared when she heard the sad tale and hugged him. She knew how bitter he was about his whole lab life and she was glad he had family now. "They said they wanted me to live with them and they want you too," he pulled a black box out of his pocket and slipped what was inside on Sakura's left ring finger. "They also said I needed to give you this if you were going to be my mate. Only they said a different word." He was lost in thought as he tried to think of the world and Sakura was to busy staring at the ring to help him. It was huge! A solid gold band was wrapped around her finger with a diamond the size of a walnut and pink and red rubies surrounding it. It probably cost the same amount as her college tuition.

"Did they say wife?" she finally found her voice but it came out very high.

"Yeah, that's the word," he grinned, happy he had the word. "See, now we can have a baby!" he was already picking her up and taking her to her bed.

Sakura sighed and pushed him off her. "Let's save it for after the wedding." She was still trying to wrap her mind around this whole thing. Her dog man boyfriend is the son of the rich millionaires and she was going to marry him and be rich herself. Suddenly she needed a nap.

"Sakura?" Kiba was sitting on top of her, face full of confusion. "What's a wedding?" he asked and she groaned. He still had a long way to go before he was updated on the world. It was alright though, Sakura would take her time and help him learn everything needed to live like a real person in there world. Who knows, maybe by that time they would be up to kid number five. _"Yeah, not funny." _She shook her head at the horrible joke she made and began to explain to her boyfriend or rather her fiancé what was wedding was.


End file.
